


Iced Kisses

by xHonestSecretsx



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Concubine, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealous Thor (Marvel), Jealousy, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki Does What He Wants, NSFW, Petty Thor, Pre-Thor (2011), Prior to Thor (Movie), Revenge Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/pseuds/xHonestSecretsx
Summary: Thor and Loki quarrel over a new prize. Mother settles the argument.





	Iced Kisses

Each day was the same with her sons. They loved, they fought and they sought glory. Thor stormed the lead while Loki stayed far behind. Whatever Thor had, Loki lusted over. Their most recent fight was asinine as they pulled out with a most beautiful jotunn girl from their travels. Frigga could find the beauty in all things. It seemed senseless to battle head to head, but as a mother, she understood. She was another prize to be won. (Y/N) was an Amazon of a woman. Vast and curvy in her own regard. Her breasts could have easily filled Thor's vast hands. Her skin was painted a light lovely blue that rose a chill to Loki's skin when she touched him. Even if that touch was to strangle him, earlier. When she walked, she jingled under the chain and coin jewelry. Piercings glittered on her skin and when she so much as shot a wayward glance at him, his world seemed to stop. That curvy frame was who her boys battled about that eve. 

"I came upon her first, Thor." Loki snarled, calmness had gone out the window. Thor drank a mighty pint with the motion of fluid sliding down his thick throat, "'Tis not about who came upon who but who has the skills to keep her," Thor rumbled aloud. "She's a Jotunn. They're tricky. My babe brother shouldn't be handling her when he couldn't in battle." Thor roared most confidently. After all, she had caught him by surprise. 

The woman at the source of this contention hid behind a sky blue veil that covered her plump lips. Her wrists were not thin, but firmly thick among the shackles that sat a front of her. She slurred curses under her tongue as she sat on her knees. Her soft belly was nestled between a pair of strong thighs. But what sent chills down his spine were the pure red, seemingly bloodshot eyes that pierced him through. Tribal attire covered what was necessary and kept away from what was not. 

"She hears you, Thor." Frigga intervened. Thor finished his pint, "I can see that." He remarked as the beautiful girl growled under her breath to him. Thor tilted her chin up with his boot, much to her displeasure as she gave a warning growl off to him with a snap of her jaws. "But she seems more a beast than a woman," Thor remarked, eating a large meaty leg off his plate. 

It was the straw that broke the camel’s back. The woman lurched to Thor, two guards at either side of her dragging her back into place on the marble floor firmly. Loki saw past the show of anger to his brother. Any woman might have been enraged, you simply had different methods of exemplifying your displeasure. "Yes well if you liken her to a dog I'm sure she'll be incredibly pleased with your performance tonight brother." Loki quipped as he looked into the eyes of the jotunn girl. She seemed none pleased with the assumption that she would be the one warming Thor’s bed tonight. She turned her gaze to Loki. 

Frigga looked to her two sons quibbling back and forth. "My sons, she is a Jotunn... but she is still a woman." She protested. The young woman didn't seem moved with Lady Frigga's words, her nose wrinkling in response. She laid on her hip, her thick curves teasing Thor in the best of ways. The fire in her eyes was one he sought to put out. "I'm merely playing Thor's game, mother. Thor is greedy with his things." Loki insisted, swirling the reddish malt in his golden goblet between his willowy fingers.

It was always easy to label Thor as the bully with mother. Perhaps Thor took well to Odin, but when it was with mother, Loki thought he often fell into her good side because of the passions they bore together. "It is true Thor. You wouldn't share with your brother?" Frigga pressed, watching as your hands tensed in the cuffs. Frigga and Loki could feel your thick, heavy energy. Thor finished his food, pushing the plate away. He moved to pick up his own goblet to off the drink. 

"Mother I don't share," Thor shot a displeased glare her way. Frigga chuckled. The question posed seemed ludicrous. He, sharing a woman? Even a Jotunn woman. "As a king, you will share nearly everything." Frigga insisted. Thor knew that: intelligence, friends, foes... but a woman? He gawked unintelligibly at his mother. "She's a concubine mother. I've yet to break her in." Thor insisted. At the very least, he wanted to be the one to slide his hard member into her shivering hole. Now here his mother was fighting him for it. "Even better, I would love to you sacrifice something for your brother. If even over a woman," Frigga insisted further. Loki's lips curled into a wide smile. 

Frigga left Thor no choice but to say yes. An irritated snarl roared off the elder son's lips. "This one," Thor insisted, slapping his goblet down with a ringing echo around the room. "Do you hear me Loki? You may have this one." He reiterated. Loki bent his head to his brother in mock thanks, “Thank you, Thor.” He gleamed a toothy, sharklike grin having had it gone his way. "Mother." Loki looked to where she smugly smiled over her dessert. She cut the small cake with her fork, sliding it between her slender lips. "What have you done?" He laughed, setting down a napkin as Thor departed.

It was still early in the eve but he hadn't meant to steal his brother's prize. "Go play now, Loki," Frigga motioned. He meant to say thank you and he did; not with his lips but with the glimmering smile in his eyes. The younger brother stood up, walking down past the guards with a motion for them to follow. As the guards weaved through the Asgardian palace, the woman tripped behind on occasion. It was vastly large and beautiful and Loki's chambers were no less so. The black floors reflected the gold of the furniture. Deep green shone in small areas of curtains or bedding. There was a vast balcony with an incredible view of Asgard’s bountiful summer as well. Inside his chambers, the woman struggled against a guard as a thick collar clasped around her neck. Her cuffs were stripped away as the guards exited the room. 

Further inspection revealed shocking pain to touch the balcony or exit the room. You could not pass. Loki stood patiently by his vanity, "Are you yet done?" He strolled forth. You wouldn't respond. Instead you crawled backwards to a wall, your eyes screwed shut as he lifted you off the floor and threw you onto plush sheets of his bed. The action elicited a snarl from your throat. "Talk, monster." Loki pounced atop of you. His legs caged you in between his lengthy frame. Though he was smaller than you, he stretched out every inch of his person to keep you in place. 

Your bloodshot eyes caught his as he made his demand. "I am not yours to command, Prince Loki." Your voice deep, reflecting the environment which you were born into. You were significantly smaller than he would have thought at eight feet and some odd inches. You seemed drained by Asgard. It's constant summers was not only warm but made you feel weak. "On the contrary, you are my present from my dear brother. I’ll muse your requests." Loki laughed, sliding a hand down your nape to cup your breast. 

You tensed, uttering softly under your tongue. He recognized the incantation. "None of your incantations will work here, Mother made sure of that." Loki explained. The pads of his fingers slid your breast out of the dark leather of your apparel. To his shock, a shining double ended barbell greeted him. You were pierced. “You are unlike anything I could find in Asgard,” Loki’s finger flickered over your nipple to bring it to attention. A heat began to pool between your long legs around the soft leather skirt that covered your body from view of others. 

It was difficult to admit that the action elicited a groan when Loki’s lips cupped over your perked nipple. Your hands fisted the luxurious deep green sheets underneath you. It wasn’t exactly stigmatized to have sex prior to an engagement. On the contrary, it was encouraged to understand one’s mate. It triggered something deeply primal within you when Loki’s hand shifted to unlace the ties of your skirt. It fell away just as your top had. 

Completely exposed, Loki took in the sight below him as you responded. “Jotunn are their own breed…” You murmured, finding your hands up in Loki’s black hair. After such a stressful day, his ministrations were almost welcomed. Your hands would push him lower. His tongue trailing down against her upper body down to the dip of your belly button where yet another few piercings hooked on the top and bottom of your belly button. “Lower, Asgardian…” You murmured while he tongued your belly button in soft circles. “As you wish,” Loki hummed against your skin, bending to your pelvis.

The lack of cloth revealed a soft patch of pubic hair that he noted to ask you about later. For now, he couldn’t imagine doing anything else but burying his nose in your sweet cunt. His tongue urged up against the moist folds. He gave you what you wanted. A trait you thought was submissive for an Asgardian prnce Your sultry long legs curled around his head, pawing at his beautiful long black hair while he flickered along your slutty hole. Your plump lip rolled into your mouth, popping under the pressure of your canines as he zig-zagged that moist muscle around your folds up to your attention seeking clitoris. There his tongue swirled around the sensitive button, suckling the flesh softly before his tongue flickered across its expanse. His eyes darted up while flickering the tip of the muscle across your sensitive button. Inhaling sharply, your hands slid through his soft black locks to urge him further. His fingers prodded against your entrance before his slim fingers would slide in around the wet walls. Your pussy tensed around his intrusion, rolling your hips back as he drove them out only to press back in, wiggling about. 

Your head dropped back, your hips pressing up against him as the waves of pleasure and shock ran through your system—you were somewhat shocked. The runt was better than you could say… he was at least two feet shorter than you. There was a sudden definite pressure on top of your clit when Loki dropped down to your lips to kiss and leave soft nips along your sex. You couldn’t explain it… but the little runt surely knew magic of his own. It left your grip tight on Loki’s hair, a constant whine spilling out of your lips. The pressure rose like a bottle rocket until it burst, spilling your sweet essence over his tongue and oh, was it like candy to Loki. Women that were unlike what he could find in Asgard titillated his deepest senses. You appealed to the worst of them by being of a forsaken people. He shouldn’t have been able to have you in his bed. Yet here you were, gushing into his mouth and balling fists of his hair while riding his face like a proper slut should. When Loki’s face pulled away, he was damp. 

You shone him an unforgiving smile. “Oh why my lord, you have a bit on your face,” You choked out a laugh when Loki hooked his arms under your legs. He hooked you tightly, leaning in to press his lips against the plush flesh of your lips. They were soft to the touch, pouty and just beautiful. Loki could hear his brother raging outside the castle about what mother had done. The thunder only seemed to crack against the land below. Loki pulled away from your decadent lips only to feel the button of his pants popped open. 

_Oh.._ you were _touching_ him. “How does it feel?” Your voice dropped low, sultry, and conniving. Loki held himself above you with a hand propping himself up. “How does what feel?” Loki asked, his zipper peeling down to reveal his hardened member that you quickly sought out of his jeans. Your fist cupped over his length, encasing him as you slid your fist down along his need. His balls were gently massaged in your opposing hand. “How does it feel to know you won his prize?” Your lips caught his lips—but just barely, for a teasing kiss before a biting one. Loki snarled under the bite. It was a cover. His hips were buckling under your conniving touch. He so very much enjoyed a devil’s advocate. “It’s _Wonderful,_ ” Loki answers, bringing his other arm to press your knees to your shoulders. The soft pink tip of his arousal teases your slit before he slid it in, bit by bit. 

“Mother pushed me to do it. Loki, you don’t understand, he has a hold on her.” Thor roared, another crack of thunder. Loki’s hips slid home to a hilt, your wet insides had a cooling tingle on his cock that he could not explain. It tingled in a way that made him crave more. Your walls cradled his cock tightly. “Maybe you should have learned Magics,” Cackled another friend, only cringing when your soft pleasured cries spilled down from the balcony. Another crack of thunder. Loki’s body mashed against your own, rocking his hips back into that moist heat that squeezed him so wonderfully. His hips buckled you up, drawing back only to give you mere millimeters of rest before he crashed back into your tight channel. 

Leaning up in this contorted form was no easy task, but you had a goal in your own right. Your arms slid around his nape, “Better than expected,” You murmured against his skin. Loki averted his gaze up to you. What was that supposed to mean? Loki’s hips came slamming into you to fill you up with his cock. He pressed you into the bedsheets wondering what exactly you could have meant. That he wasn’t good enough? Or was it rather that Asgardians were not good enough? 

His hands kept you tight up against his own hips, hips beginning to thrust in a pattern you didn’t quite recognize. The strokes were quicker, deeper and seemingly prodding. Your muscles tightened around him in some effort to maintain control but Loki will have nothing of it. You were not a member of this game, but a piece in it. “Now let them hear a pretty scream,” Loki chides even as he pants sharply. Your eyebrows knit tightly together, tensing your legs tightly to resist him. But Loki had the leverage in position. Your legs spread beautifully on his shoulders, the crevices of your tight channel pressed into by Loki’s prodding dick. He presses up against your most sensitive bundles of nerves, “Say my name,” Loki whispers. 

You fight him. Your face turns away into the soft pillowy bedsheets. Composure and pride… you thought. He was an Asgardian. Moans were one thing. His hand comes upon your throat to strip you of air. “Say my name.” He growls out again, the lack of air made your pussy quiver around his hardness. He draws his hips harder through those sensitive spots. Your cunt aches for release. “Say my name!” He roars, pounding through your cunt with an vigor you never thought Asgardians had. “Fuck, fuck, fuck Loki! Please relent!” You begged, offering your willing hips up against him. The waves of pleasure spiraled through your core and you would finally gush in the way he wanted. The streams of clear liquid spilling from your twitching cunt drove him to hilt deeply inside you. It was no game of what he preferred: he needed to cum inside of your unclaimed body. His dick pulses sharply before his cock spills forth hot streams of cum deep within you while gasping for breath. 

You were too gasping for air with his grip leaving large fingertip bruises underneath your throat. Your channel squeezed every last drop of cum out of his cock before he relented, drawing his hand back. Darkness hit you when the pressure was released. As you came back to consciousness, Loki had slackened against you, his head resting against your chest where he could just barely reach. He was a small thing to you even being a smaller giant. The pads of your fingers tickled his toned arms in breathless appreciation of him. You would stop at nothing to tease Thor in this game. “The balcony next?” You teased. Even with the thunder cracking outside, Loki flashed you a cocky smile. 

“Of course.”


End file.
